The bookshop
by The Big Hosepipe in the Sky
Summary: A simple trip to town leads to a bookshop which sells something that it shouldn't
1. Ingo

**~~I know I should to focusing on Someone Missing but this story has stuck to me for months and I can't seem to shake it off. It's probably going to be dreadful but what else is there to do on a Friday night? also this story has nothing to do with my other stories.~~**

**I don't own ingo or the thingy on the back of the book.**

A week ago Mum said that my clothes were getting old and I needed new ones so that's new I'm spending my Saturday afternoon shopping with Rainbow but at least I'm with Rainbow even if we could have gone to the beach or well anywhere but shopping.

"Hurry up Sapphy there's a new bookshop I want to show you"

Did she say bookshop? Not clothes shop? Please tell me she said bookshop.

When I do catch up with her. It is in fact a bookshop.

"Come on Sapphy I'm been waiting ages"

I push open the door and step inside closely followed by Rainbow.

It's kind of dark but not dark, dark just more dark the bookshops normally are and it seems more calmer, much more calmer.

"This book looks good"says Rainbow picking up a blue book.

I continue to read the back of the book that I was looking at. Until

"Ingo. Sounds interesting"

"WHAT!. Let me see that"

I grab the book off her and read the back

_**Everything is wet and shining with mist.**_

_**The rocks hidden, the sea hidden.**_

_**Everything Slippery and dangerous...**_

_**the sea pulling me like a magnet.**_

Don't panic maybe it's called ingo and sounds like it too but, but maybe it isn't?

I can't read on, I can't. Someone's found out about ingo and have written a book about it.

I've got to tell Conor. No I've got to tell Faro. I need to tell both of them.

"Rainbow I'm going to buy this book. I'll be right back"

I speed walk over to the till before she can reply.

I've got to do something, I'm got to do something

_I've got to do something._

**~~I probably won't do anything else with this but maybe one day when I'm bored but for now it's complete~~**


	2. Dunmore

**Hiya, after good feedback and a bit of thought I decided to continue this story as my minor story.**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed if it wasn't for you this would still be a one-shot.**

**Oh yeah I wrote this when I was kind of hyper so it might be a bit random.**

**disclaimer probably in chapter one.**

"CONOR!"

"Saph I'm right here not the other side of the world"

I don't reply, I just get the blue book out of my bag

"Saph it's a book"

"Swimming, surfing, exploring – Sapphire and her brother Conor enjoy life by the sea in cornwall. But why does Conor start disappearing for hours on end? And who is the mysterious girl talking to him on the rocks? Following Conor down to the cove one day, Sapphire discovers Ingo – an exciting and dangerous world beheath the waves, where all you breath in adventure"

Conor doesn't saying anything for a while and when he does it's

"Who wrote that?"

"Some woman called Helen Dunmore"I reply

"Is she some kind of stalker?"

I shrug. All I've really been thinking about is how these books are going to affect Faro and everyone else in Ingo.

"Conor what are you doing?"

"Searching the book and author"

I open the blue book and look inside.

I can feel the colour draining from my face

"Saph?. What's wrong? What's in that book?"

I don't know how to reply so I try something simple

"Zennor"

Conor just looks confused so I try something else

"Four"

Okay now Conor looks really confused

"Me and Dad at Zennor Church when I was four"

Now Conor looks shocked and Angry.

"Hi Con. Hay Sapphy why did you run off?"says Rainbow coming into our living room

"Um?"

"She wanted to show me this book"

Well it's not a lie, I did run off so that I could show Conor that blue book.

"Rainbow, why are you in our living room?"I ask

"Your door was open"

"Right"Me and Conor say at the same time.

"Well I've gotta go, I promised my Mum that I'd look after River tonight. Their in town this week so it's babysitting week for me"

"See ya"I say.

: )

"Faro?"

"Hello little sister. Um I mean Sapphire"

"Some woman called Helen Dunmore has written a book about Ingo from my point of view and it's all about Sapphire I mean me finding out about Ingo and learning about the mer. Your even in it"I state.


	3. Scooby

**Hi, I know I said this was going to be my minor story but I was bored and wanting to write something funny. Also you may have noticed the last chapter came up and came down then came up again. I forgot to put my AN in it so I had to replace it.**

**This chapter is very short but hay it's two chapters in one day**

**Thanks for reviews :D.**

**Disclaimer probably in chapter one.**

"So that's the woman who's always sneaking around here"

"When You told me about her I thought you meant Gloria Fortune"

"Maybe she is in custom"

"I'll ask her later"I say

"So what brings you to the cove today?"He asks

"Oh you know nothing much, just that fact I have a stalker who might just be my friend who's written all about my life"I say calmly "Anyway gotta go, new ep of Scooby Doo, in a few minutes"

"Ohhhh tell me what happens"Says Faro before diving back into Ingo.

I walk back home and watch Scooby Doo with Conor, Mum and Roger.

: )

_The next morning|_

I knock on Gloria's door the next morning

"Hi Gloria, are you my stalker?"

She broke down in tears.

"I needed some money for my leg so I phoned my old school friend Helen up and told her all about your life and then I just stalked you for more info on you and you water park"

"WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT AND AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU WHEN YOU FELL OFF THE CLIFF AND YOU REPAY ME BY STALKING ME?"

"I'm sorry Sapphire, I really am. I know how about some cookies?"

"No"

"Cake?"

"Scooby Doo DVDs?"

I thought about this for a moment

"Okay and a meeting with Dunmore"

"Deal"


	4. My Little Pony

**So after coming to see a horror film so I'm a tad hyper(don't ask) so I thought I'd work on this Tar Tar. Thanks to Arysthae for betaing.**

I'm watching one of the Scooby episodes Gloria gave me to keep quiet about the stalking. Sadly, Conor is watching it with me and he comments on everything; and I mean everything.

"Saph, why did he do that?"

"I don't know Conor, if you're quiet, maybe we'll both find out."

_Five seconds later_

"Saph, why did they run away?"

"So they don't get hurt Conor. If you don't keep quiet, you'll be in their position."

_Three seconds later_

"Saph, why did that thing run after them?"

"Because he's trying to hurt them, Conor!"

Luckily, before he could ask any more questions, the doorbell rang.

"Answer it, Saph." said Conor

"No, if you go, I'll get some peace and quiet. Besides it's for you."

"How'd you know?"

The doorbell rang again.

"Because." I answered. The doorbell was a key sign.

"Okay, we'll flip a coin. I call heads." I said. Conor frowned and looked strangely petulant.

The doorbell rang again.

He flipped a pound coin and it landed on the floor.

"YES!" I exclaimed, "It's heads!" I said, clapping my hands like a three year old

"I don't know why you're so happy Saph, you're answering the door." Said Conor, with raised eybrows as he flopped back onto the sofa.

"Nope. It's heads and you were tails. That means I win and I want you to go answer it."

The doorbell rang again.

"SAPPHIRE, OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Mum from upstairs

I got up from my comfortable sofa, mumbling about unfairness and how Conor gets everything.

I open the door and Rainbow is outside.

"Hi Sapphy, I was beginning to think you were out."

"No, we were watching 'Scooby Doo', the most greatest, bestest, fantastic, bestest, awesomest, 'did I say bestest?' show ever!"

"Okay, firstly; bestest isn't a real word and secondly, everyone knows 'My Little Pony' is better."

I stared at Rainbow for a horrified moment. This made no sense. Then everything went blank. Completely blank.

I woke up in the living room.

"What happened?" I asked

"You've been out for about three minutes, Saph." said Conor, with an air of long-suffering patience.

"WHAT!"

"I know three minutes of your life gone, what a disa-"

"No, not about that, Con! I was talking about Rainbow!" I pointed my finger at the afore-mentioned person, "She likes My Little Pony more then Scooby Doo."

"What?" Conor asks before fainting.

**Any Suggestions for Rainbow's favorite pony? You don't have to like it to suggest a pony...*wink wink*. I mean I haven't watched it for years but it will always have a place in my heart *violins play in background and I burst into tears*.Anyway, I hope you like it and if it's not too much trouble, please review.**


	5. Clover

**Helloooooooo there. It's me again, I know it's terrible.**

**On lighter notes here's a new chapter.**

So, after Conor got over the whole shock of having a traitor girlfriend; I had a meeting with this so-called friend of Gloria's. What a waste of time, I could be watching 'Totally Spies'. Yeah, I kinda got bored of Scooby, he's just old now, besides, Conor got into My Little Pony. After Rainbow forced him to watch nine hours of it, while I was hiding in Ingo, of course. Faro wasn't happy about my ranting. Let me tell you that.

Anyway, I'm meeting with this person who may have written all about my life after I've dyed my hair blonde. I want to be like Clover from Totally Spies, she's the best person EVER.

So back to Conor, he's a Brony now. I mean , really? Brony? And he said it like it was cool. He just isn't the annoying brother I had to put up with all my life anymore. Now he's the _really_ annoying brother with I have to put up with.

_Later_

WOW my hair is SOOOOOOOOOOO like Clover's now. Now I'm ready to face anything even that Dunmore person.

_Five Totally Spies eps later_

OMG! I like totally forgot about my meeting! Just joking, what did you think about my 'Clover' act? Good? Really good? Brilliant? The best in the whole wide world?

Best ever? Aw, thanks!

Well, anyway, it's time for me to meet her.

"See ya, Con, I'm going now!"

**Well as Sapphire rightly put; See ya!**


	6. Deal!

**Hiya.**

**Ok first of this chapter is not meant to cause offence but I think I've held this back too long, without another chapter. Now, I give you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thanks to Arysthae for betaing.**

I hop on the bus that goes to wherever I'm going. I just gave the bus driver the GPS address and asked him to drop me off there. He seemed a bit angry about it but it's just his normal face. Anyway I found out that this bus is going there. LUCKY ME! Because sadly I haven't got my hover bike yet but it's on the way I ordered it from . They said it should be here soon but sadly it keeps being put back, I don't know why.

I dose off dreaming about being a red bunny and having blonde hair. I wake up after a yellow bunny and a green bunny tell me I'm fat.

I get off and walk towards my meeting place, Costa Coffee; The world's best coffee shop, but I did have a fight with Helen over the phone about that. She wanted to meet at KFC and tried to fool me by telling me that they sell coffee but I'm_way_too smart to be fooled.

I walk in and go over to her

"Hi Helen."

"Oh hello, Sapphire, lovely to see you. Do sit down, dear."

"Why, thank you?"

I sit down across her. She doesn't look anything like I imagined. I expected some alien who'd be able to read my thoughts. She looked pretty normal. Then she opened her mouth.

"So, what do you want me to give you, so I can keep stalking you?"

"All the episodes of the best show ever!" I answered.

"OK, I can give you all the Care Bears DVDs, I have the boxset."

"Care Bears, really? I was talking about 'Totally Spies'! They are way better!"

"Would you mind if I change that to Care Bears? I'm slightly bankrupt..." she asked. I stared. Surely if she was writing about MY life, it would be an insta-success?

"YES! I would!"

"Oh well, I guess the readers will be sad. I'll have to write book five about other characters..." she looked genuinely disappointed, but if I didn't get Totally Spies, she was NOT going to be able to creep out and stalk me.

"Okay, as long as I get half of the money you've got for selling the books."

She looked very reluctant. I supposed that she seemed bankrupt, but I wasn't easily fooled. I was Sapphire the Invincible! "...Deal." she said after a few moments.

I brought out a contract that Conor had made me take and made her sign it. That was that problem sorted. Now, what would Faro say about all of this...

**The End.**

**Thanks for all the reviews if you hadn't reviewed this would have never been a humor fic. Thanks soooooooo much. Also I'm starting another ingo fic(Yes you will never get rid of me Hahahahaha) it's going to be called Here Lies. So read it or I'll get Rainbow to turn you into a Brony even if your a girl (more Ha's later)**

**Bye!**


End file.
